


I Want to Be

by aconsultinghuntress26



Series: Life with Friends and Lovers (Modern AU) [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, mentions of drug use, mentions of sodomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconsultinghuntress26/pseuds/aconsultinghuntress26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks after your health concerns were brought to light Jean attempts to make you feel better for your birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Want to Be

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Lemon/smut (don't like don't read), mentions of sodomy, mentions of drugs, mild depression/anxiety. Inspired by  
> “You were expecting him, but not like this…prompt”.
> 
> Wow, ok. Feels, smut, and fluff. Perfect combo for a one-shot with Jean, am I right? Sorry if the beginning is a bit confusing with the sequence of events and if the end is a bit on the boring side. I decided about half way through that I wanted this to be more intimate between reader and Jean and not just a fuck fest. No I will save that for the bonus that will be posted as well (*manic laughter*).
> 
> As a PSA, don't use regular body wash or soap as lube for shower sex. UTIs aren't really fun and are a possibility (although it can be funny to laugh at your best friend when it happens to them). Be smart and do your research for what will be safe and comfortable for shower use. :)
> 
> I'm curious as to if anyone is catching on to what also might be going on with Reader (there is a reason as to why I'm mainly posted lemons in this series so far). I'm not just a pervert. If you think you have an idea, put it in the comments please!
> 
> Also I would really really love to get more feedback on my writing. So please leave a comment and tell me what you thinks. Thanks to those that already have as well! It really means a lot!
> 
> As always I do not own Jean or Marco.  
>  You belong to you.  
>  Story belongs to me.

    You were expecting him, but not quite like this. Not just yet anyway. Jean stood directly behind you-pressing up against your towel covered back-completely naked. He was always one to be forward about things that he wanted, and you could clearly feel that he wanted you. However, things were becoming so much more complicated living with the two men over the last few months. All that you’ve been through with your health and worries about ever having a family of your own didn’t make things any better. At some point you knew that you would have to choose. While you loved your polyamory relationship, polygamy wasn’t your thing or even an option. After all, you did always dream of having an actual wedding someday and that couldn’t happen unless you chose one of them. You just couldn’t make up your mind if Marco or Jean was a better match, or even if they were a match at all. Honestly you could still be ‘destined’ for someone that you haven’t even met yet. How did this all get so twisted anyway? There was no way that either you, Jean, or Marco would walk away from all this happy when it came to its ultimate end. Someone was bound to get hurt. You continued to stare out the large sliding glass window watching the rain spatter the ground and Jean’s reflected arms wrapping around your mid-section.  Despite the knowledge that this whole thing between the three of you was extremely taboo, you couldn’t help but grin as you focused your attention on your lover. What did that really mean anyway? You always associated the term with being someone that was strictly of a sexual relationship. But did that really and fully describe what you had with Jean? You knew that Marco was more, and so you wanted to believe that maybe it was something different (at least that would make a decision easier). Still something on your mind was unresolved with that definition and answer. Your thoughts drifted as the warmth from his body melded with yours, and the desire for the feeling of being filled by him slowly became stronger.  
  
     It had been no more than 6 hours since Marco had left for a family get together that, sadly, was causing him to miss your birthday this year. No matter the protests he tried to put up, his family wouldn’t budge; he had to attend. He even tried to convince you to join him, saying that the beach would be a very romantic getaway for the two of you. However tempting the offer was, you just couldn’t miss any more work. You promised to make it up to him with a night just to yourselves when he returned, though. Jean had jokingly reassured Marco that he was perfectly capable of doing double duty while he was away, and that he shouldn’t worry about you feeling lonely. The truth is that this weekend would mark the first time you and Jean would be alone without the chocolate eyed brunet since this relationship between you three had started. Any intimacy had always had him in the room, even if he wasn’t actively participating. There had been a night-while Marco was grading a few homework assignments for the summer school course he was helping his advisory teacher with-where you and Jean went at it like wild animals trying to entice him into joining. However, neither of your moans could pull him fully away from his work as he sat on the couch. Even while you were naked next to him with Jean’s head between your legs, or when he had you bent over the coffee table, your breast bouncing back and forth. The force of his thrusts made it difficult for Marco to write, but all he would do was watch out of the corner of his eye, a smile appearing on his lips every few minutes.  
  
     With Jean’s comment Marco had rolled his eyes and gave you each a kiss before leaving. Not long after, the dark clouds outside clapped loudly and Jean’s eyes immediately lit up as he scrambled to the storage closet on the patio to get what you needed before the weather became too severe.  
  
       
  
 While resting your head lightly against his you remembered the fun afternoon.  
  
\--  
  
 _“You’re just a giant 5 year old aren’t you?” You asked as you continued to watch Jean’s fidgeting legs. He was currently waiting for you to finish putting on your beach cover-up. You still didn’t feel comfortable enough in your own skin to show yourself off in a swimsuit, (even though you had started to lose weight and gain more body confidence thanks to your boyfriends). The white cotton fabric flowed over you with its tie accentuating your [body type] figure._  
  
 _“Yes! Now quit stalling [First],” He whined. As soon as your hands went down to your sides he tossed a large water soaker gun to you, grabbed your other wrist, and tugged you out the door. Christa and Ymir were already down in the decently sized courtyard  of the apartment building filling up water balloons from a nearby water spicket. Jean tugged you along- his fingers interlocked with yours- and strode up to another corner of the yard. Usually there would be more of you for the annual Water fight and BBQ that was part of your birthday celebrations. However, Marco was out of town, Eren had to work, Armin was still out of the country for his study abroad summer program, Bertolt only sent a text saying 'Happy Birthday little Sis' (likely too stoned to drive), and Mikasa…well she never really seemed to feel comfortable enough to be anywhere without Eren. So you imagined that she had decided to stay home. Especially since the weather was not ideal for the day’s scheduled events._  
  
 _Still the water fight with Ymir and Christa had been a blast, and you even got a few new neighbors in on the action. It was strange to you seeing how excited this newest trio of men were to join in on your fun._  
  
 _“Probably just want to get a better look at you ladies, fuckin’ pervs.” Jean scoffed. Ymir seemed to pick-up on that idea and appeared to be quite the protective and territorial type with Christa, seeing as she kissed her passionately after the small blonde pelted one of the newcomers with her arsenal of water balloons._  
  
 _“That solves that mystery.” You laughed to yourself. While honesty was Jean’s thing, the need for discretion of your real relationship was essential. His actions and touches were much more subtle to the two women-at least you hoped so-, but must have been huge signs for the other men. You weren’t too sure if it was the casual ‘That’s my girl’ or the time he rested his hand on your hip as he helped you refill the water soaker, but they soon backed off on the attempts at flirting. Jean also seemed to just find more ways to touch you in general, causing your body to want a little bit more. It had been a few weeks after you had informed your lovers of your health concerns and sex had been off the table. But tonight…the desire was slowly rekindling as you continued to watch your boyfriend’s toned chest glisten from the water. As soon as the first bolt of lightning was seen, though, the original 4 of you made a beeline for your apartment. A few hamburgers and hot dogs were cooked on the indoor grill and idle conversation commenced nothing too exciting. Afterwards Christa and Ymir made their way home to watch a movie that you frankly had no interest in seeing. No your interests were elsewhere right now. Once the couple left, your lips were on Jean’s and his arms soon wrapped around your somewhat dry form._  
  
 _“Thank you.” Sighing into the crook of his neck a genuine smile graced your lips. It had been a few days since you expressed one of those too._  
  
 _“You’re welcome beautiful.” He purred before separating you from his embrace._  
  
   --  
  
    “What are you concentrating so hard on?” Jean ran his index and middle fingers over the furrow that appeared on your brow, his voice drawing you back to the present. You hadn’t even realized that the rain, which had been a light sprinkle, began to pour outside making it extremely difficult to see past your porch. Coming out of your thoughts you let your towel drop ever so slightly.    
  
    “Not much.” You mused as you pressed more of your weight into him. “Why are you naked though?”  
  
    “I thought that I could join you in the shower, baby.” He rested his chin on your shoulder, that all too familiar smirk seen in the reflection of the window. As much as you would have loved to you were still working with Dr. Smith to find a suitable birth control method that would be more effective in keeping you regular with the PCOS.  
  
    “I don’t think so.” Lightly shaking your head you turned around to face him. “You wouldn’t be able to keep yourself under control.”  
  
    “True, but would that be so bad?” His fingers started to gently trace up your arm.  
  
    “No but…I’m not barren, Jean. I can still get pregnant, even accidentally. Dr. Smith said we were lucky…” You trailed off at the memory. “We would still need to take precautions and the shower is not conducive to that.”    
  
    “I’m not saying that we should be reckless [First]. I know that you can, in fact I…I was trying to ask…if-if we could try.” He was so flustered that you hadn’t been sure you heard right. Blinking a few times didn’t seem to help you process the thought.  
  
    “Excuse me? Try what Jean?” You decided to look him right in the eye, that being the only way to help reign in the flustered man’s answer.  
  
    “Let’s try for a baby.” He lowered one of his hands down and placed it on your lower abdomen. Again you were left trying to understand and fully comprehend what he just said. Why on earth would Jean want to have a baby with you? Sure you cared for each other, but wasn’t this whole thing so twisted that bringing in a life was just plain wrong? That was what you had tried to convince yourself anyway when it turned out that you weren’t pregnant a few weeks ago. Better to blame outside forces such as morality rather than your own body for more or less turning on itself right? Not to mention you honestly didn’t expect that he’d be the one to ask first, if at all. Surely Marco would have been the one to bring the subject up.  
  
    “Shouldn’t we wait to have this discussion when Marco is back?” You asked regaining a bit of your senses. “He does have a say in this too because, after all, I’m just as much his as I am yours.”  
  
    “[First].”  
  
    “Really if you think about it the dynamic of our relationship is quite fascinating and equal between the three of us, well except for some intimacy things. He refers to me as his girlfriend, and I’ve heard him call you his boyfriend too; and vice versa from you so don’t you dare say that you haven’t. By the way, I saw and heard the two of you last week.” You were now desperately trying to switch and evade the subject of babies and heterosexual sex. Despite the fact that a quick glance down would give you a wonderful view of his body that had been making your loins ache all afternoon.  
  
    “What?” He feigned confusion.  
  
    “Yes, in a very compromising act I must say.” You shot back his own personality quirks at him. “Not the lovey dovey shit either, which I’ve seen you two display too.”  
  
    “I really don’t know what you’re talking about now.” He pinched the bridge of his nose in a last ditch effort to obscure the rising blush, but you caught it anyway.  
  
    “Bullshit Jean, you do know, your cheeks are pink as all hell.”  
  
    “No they aren’t. I have no clue what you’re talking about baby. Marco and I… we just kiss from time to time.” He tried to keep his voice even, as if he was just stating a simple fact.  
  
    “Oh? So that wasn’t you pounding yourself balls deep into Marco’s ass?” You couldn’t help the grin that found its way to your face. Teasing him like this was a unique experience.  
  
    “[FIRST]!” He was even more flustered and embarrassed than just seconds ago when he had been asking to make a baby with you. “Y-you saw that?”  
  
    “Damn straight I did. I got myself some popcorn and watched it all like a pervert too. We should probably start to shut doors when we have one-on-one time from now on.” You gave him a wink and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
    “Speaking of one-on-one time, this is our first time alone together isn’t it?” Jean wasn’t going to let you change the subject that easily after all. “Marco has usually always been near or joined in. And that brings me back to what I was going to say before you tried to change the subject: him and I did already talk about this. He’s on board. If he could have stayed here or if you went with him he’d be asking you. But… I really want this too. [First] I would love for you to be the mother of my child.”  So Marco also wanted to try and have a baby. ‘How the…what?’ even with the knowledge that they loved you, and you loved them, you were still surprised by the honest request. Since your diversion didn’t work as well as you hoped you pulled away and headed for the bathroom instead of giving him an answer.  
  
    “Oh no you don’t.” Jean immediately followed you and held the door open before you had a chance to shut it all the way. “You’re not running. Let me in and tell me what’s going on in your head.”  
  
    “I need a minute please.” Turning on the faucet and pulling the small lever for the shower you tried to get a hold of your whirling mind.  
  
    “Baby, talk to me.” He forced you to cease your movements and look up at him. Needless to say he had a less gentle approach than Marco. There was something there that made his golden eyes blaze, only making your own desire for him from earlier grow.  
  
    “I just don’t understand, why-”  
  
    “We love you. I can’t speak entirely for how Marco feels exactly, but for me...” He trailed off and when he started again there was still fire in his words. "You are my world [First] and when you told us that you were so late… I did jump to the conclusion that you were pregnant, but that wasn’t due to panic it was hope. I was hoping that you were going to tell me that I was going to be a father. I want to be someone that has children with you; that gets to love you every day. What more is there to understand really?”  
  
    “How about the fact that there are two of you and only one of me? How would we even go about that?” Your voice started to match his intensity. “Say if we do try, will we just keep things as we’re doing them, mainly as threesomes? That’s a crap shoot as to who’s it would be and that could be emotionally painful for one of you. Or will it be a coin flip as to who gets first dibs? Again one of you will get hurt. Or what if…what if it does turn out that I just can’t have kids after all? What will both of you do then? Leave me right? All in all there is no way that any of us won’t be hurt when all of this ends, because it will someday.” You continued on your rant before Jean could rebut.    
  
    “And don’t even get me started on if, magically, everything did work out and I give you each a kid, what our lives would be like. Parent-Teacher conferences would be very interesting that’s for sure!” The image of the potential scenario actually made you laugh out loud. The steam from the shower started to fog up the mirror but you didn’t pay any attention as you continued on.  
  
    “And then there’s-“  
  
    “For god’s sake baby I love you, but shut up.” Jean’s lips cut you off. Your mind froze, but your body moved blindly of its own accord along with his. The towel that had been barely hanging loosely around your body dropped to the floor as your hands dragged down his bare back. A soft and low growl was heard from his throat and vibrated in your fingertips. His hands made their way down to your ass, where after giving it a quick squeeze he lifted you up. Taking his silent cue you wrapped your legs around his waist so he could walk you both the few steps over to the shower.  
  
    “Everything will be alright. Now get in the shower missy, it will calm your ass down.” He was the first to break the kiss, but his lips stayed dangerously close to yours. His voice was commanding and playful. It was part of what had become one of your favorite ‘games’ to play with Jean during the nights he was in control. The two of you stepped under the water, letting the heat wash over you. He didn’t give you much time however to get your bearings.  
  
    “Now what should I do that will turn your sweet little ass on?” He whispered heatedly into your ear. Already your legs trembled from the shiver that had been sent down your side. Jean’s hands again found your waist and carefully pulled you closer to him. One hand dropped back down to your bottom where he unabashedly groped. His grabbing, squeezing, and rubbing the flesh turned you on to no end. After he rubbed a few circles around on your left butt cheek he gave it a light slap. Your hands shot up and grabbed his shoulders to steady yourself as you bucked away from the touch.  
  
    “Hmm,” He chuckled. “Does the lady of the house like to be spanked?” He slapped the opposite side as you nodded your head, afraid of the echo that the room would give your moan should it escape. What you also enjoyed was the feeling of his hardening cock against the front of your thighs. ‘To hell with this stupid ban on sex I’ve put myself under,’ you reasoned.  
  
    “Well then.” He continued. “You are a naughty girl, bringing home a stranger like this.” Jean’s hands and lips started to roam over your wet body even more. You were both still a little new to role playing and Jean always liked to try. You never indulged in costumes, but were sure that it would just be a matter of time before they became part of the game. His right hand gripped your upper thigh and lifted it to rest your foot on the side of the bathtub in which the two of you stood. He gave you another slap and brought the offending hand around to your front, dancing his fingers over your sex. You sighed from the contact.  His slightly rough fingers traced around your core before retreating. You groaned at the loss, but where surprised when he turned you around and pressed up against you.  
  
    “Are you a dirty girl?” he breathed. Despite the hot water you shivered.  
  
    “Yes. I’m a dirty girl; filthy actually. I should be fucked cleaned.” You pressed your ass up against his dick as you bent over.  
  
    “Eager are we?” Jean grabbed onto your hips and again set one of your legs on the side of the tub. “Not just yet missy”. While the two of you could fit in the shower, it was still a tight fit for sex, but manageable. He grabbed some of your body wash and began massaging it over your lower body, making sure there was a nice thick lather. His hand slid down to your entrance still covered in the slippery suds. Again Jean tickled and teased your core with his now hard member.  
  
    “Oh please mister.” You panted. “I need a good fuck.”  
  
    “Since you asked so nicely.” He slid himself in, the body wash acting as lubricant. You loved the way he felt inside you from behind. The slight curve to his penis always hit the right spot and despite the cramped space in the shower he was able to set a steady pace. You frequently had to remind Jean to take his time otherwise he’d finish before you, which typically wasn’t a problem as Marco was always waiting to step in. However, Jean kept himself in check. His hands continued to massage along your back and up to your shoulders. It appeared he really was going to clean you as he made love to you.  
  
    “Oh God [First].” He moaned. “I don’t think I will ever get tired of the way you feel.” The role play had dropped as his hands wondered over you more; his touch becoming more of a gentle caress rather than the rough gropes. You felt your body melt into his with each touch and each thrust. He slipped out, causing you to whimper for a second as he turned you to face him.  
  
    “I want to finish this in bed, beautiful. Let’s get rinsed off.” He switched places so that you were under the now considerably cooler jets of water. His hands coated your front with the last of the body wash and then traced over the areas that were clean. As soon as the last bubble went down the drain, you shut off the tap and stepped onto the warm and soft bathmat. Not even hesitating you grabbed your towel and started to dry yourself as you also made your way to Jean’s room. The two of you had never actually slept in his bed together yet.  
  
    “You’re dry enough [First], lay down.” He motioned for you take a spot on his small full sized bed. Once you were in place he crawled up from your legs to hover over your form.  
  
    “Going all vanilla on me Kirschtein?” You chuckled out of nervousness. This intimate of love making was something that you had only ever done with Marco, never Jean. And that feeling made you truly wonder more about how he fits into your definition of lover. He sat up before leaning over to his nightstand drawer and pulled out a clear bottle with red writing.  
  
    “Not entirely.” He smiled and placed a small drop of the clear liquid on his index finger. He lightly tossed the bottle to the side and with his free hand spread your lower lips to reveal the area he wanted. With small light circles Jean smoothed the sticky substance onto your clit. Within a matter of seconds a hot and tingly sensation washed over you.  
  
    “Holy shit.” You moaned. “What is that stuff and why haven’t you used it before?”  
  
    “I was saving it.” He grinned. Lining up his still erect shaft to your slit, he pressed harder against the little bud, causing more friction and heat to surge over you. The sensation that the special liquid gave you caused your own juices to rapidly flow again. Soon Jean had no trouble entering you and resuming where you left off in the shower. With each roll of his hips your clit was affected with waves of heat and pleasure. He soon picked up his pace a bit, and the only sounds in the room were your moans, heavy breaths, and sound of skin on skin.  
  
    “I love you so much [First].” He whispered and brushed his nose along your cheek. His lips then started to roam and ravage any part of your skin they could reach. The stimulation your body was receiving from his thrusts, lips, and general feeling of his body on yours was almost too much. Winding your fingers though his dirty blond hair you gripped tight as you kissed him feverishly. His tongue didn’t fight for dominance over yours, but instead gentle mingled with it. It was in that moment you concluded that Jean was truly just as much your lover as Marco was. It wasn’t just about the sex. The epiphany sent you over the edge that you hadn’t even realized built up. Heat bubbling over as incoherent words tumbled from your mouth.  
  
    “I-I love you too Jean.” You were finally able say coming down from your orgasm. It seemed those were the words he was waiting for as he picked up your legs and wrapped them around him before nearly slamming back into you.  
  
    “Say it again, please.” He begged. His breath hot against your lips  
  
    “I love you.” You repeated. “Oh god I love you Jean.” With a final snap of his hips Jean came, and you could feel dull warmth deep within your womb. The two of you were still for a few minutes, foreheads touching and breaths mingling. Slowly he pulled away and adjusted the covers of the bed for you to climb under. Not much needed to be said anymore as you both gazed into each other eyes. Your fingers played with his hair as bits stuck to his forehead from the sheen of sweat.  
  
    “So, boy or girl?” He smiled.   


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco returns :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Throws more crap writing out there* Two in a day! Have fun.   
> This really is just Porn without plot.

 It was Sunday morning and you were standing in front of the stove cooking up an omelet for Jean when Marco nearly burst through the door. The storm that had been pouring buckets of rain all weekend hadn’t let up in the slightest for his return. However it was the look in his eyes that startled you the most. He quickly tossed his coat and bag aside before pushing his drenched dark locks out of his eyes.

    “Jean told you everything yeah?” He asked. All you could do was nod. Within a matter of seconds his lips were on yours, and immediately you reciprocated. It was rare that you had rough or spontaneous sex with Marco, and so you went all in any chance you got. Without breaking the kiss you switched the gas burner off and tried to walk away from the still cooking food. Marco’s hands roamed over every inch of your upper body. It was as if he was trying to memorize the exact way it felt.

    “Gods I missed you.” He panted. His lips brushed against your ear, causing gooseflesh to rise along your arms, leaving you slightly stunned into a silence. Marco picked you up by your rear and set you back on the counter top. You attempted to take control by wrapping your legs around Marco’s waist to bring him closer to your increasingly warm core. His face was buried in the crook of your neck, his lips leaving marks along your shoulder.

    “I missed you too.” You managed to breath. The feel of his roaming hands and lips set you on fire. Marco’s hand slipped down towards your entrance.

    “I can tell you did.” He smiled against your neck and spun you around, causing you to slip down off the counter. You heard the metal clicking of his belt and a zipper before feeling him teasing your opening through the fabric.  In one swift motion his finger hooked underneath your underwear and moved them aside before slamming his hips up. You let out a surprised moan and bent over further on the counter top. The grip he held on your hips and speed of his thrusts was euphoric. Marco gave your bottom a light slap, causing your back to arch and him to hit deeper into your warmth.

    “God Marco, I- I don’t kno-OHH.” Your sentence was interrupted as he brought you to a standing position and started to suck on the sweet spot of your neck just below your ear. “What’s gotten into you?” His lips smirked against your flesh before he chuckled. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” Marco continued to pound into you from below, your knees barely able to hold you up. Your arms snaked and latched around his neck, clawing into his skin.

    “Yes baby.” He moaned, “You love this don’t ya? Cause I just love the idea that I can have you whenever you’re ready. And I got so turned on by the thought that I could make a baby with you.”  His slick lips crashed onto yours but slipped against your parted lips causing your teeth to click together for a brief moment.

    “Fuck.” You hissed in a breath.

    “Sorry.” He gave you a quick kiss and bent you back over. Not once did Marco’s thrusts let up on their speed. Shifting his angle a bit, he was able to hit the edge of your g-spot.

    “Just like that baby. Oh god, yes!” Marco’s grip tightened on your plump hips, you thought for sure that there were going to be bruises the next day.  “Marco, I’m a-almost-”

    “Hey babe is something-Oh… Hello.” Jean’s eyes scanned the scene before him and almost instantly dropped the towel around his waist. Marco crooked a finger beckoning for him to come closer and hastily pulled out causing you both to groan.

    “Get the lube babe.” He ordered as soon as the dirty blond was close, “You’re next.”  Jean didn’t need to be told twice as he made a beeline for wherever the lube was kept. The three of you had plenty of sex together, but you had always been the center. It was going to be interesting to see how the day’s session would work out.

    “You fucking suck Marco, I was so close.” You pouted.

    “Don’t worry baby, I’ll fill you up again soon. We’ve got all day.” Marco removed your pajama top before crashing his lips back to yours. The make out session only lasted a few more seconds before you felt another set of hands pull down your panties. Marco and Jean took a minute to gaze at your exposed body, loving the fact that you were all theirs.

    “Would you like a little show my love?” Marco asked cupping your face before placing a kiss on your nose. His dominate and rough demeanor changing almost instantly.

    “Ooo.” You gave each of them a mischievous smile, “I’d love a good show.” Marco turned toward his other lover and pulled him into a deep kiss that was just as frenzied as he had been with you a minute before; although you could tell he was trying to take a bit more of his time for your viewing pleasure. He slowly kissed his way down Jean’s nicely defined abs, stopping at the top of his boxers that he put on. The other male was already growing hard and let out a soft moan as Marco’s mouth kissed his member through the fabric. One of his hands cupped what you assumed were Jean’s balls, giving them a gentle massage. You watched as the tent in your boyfriend’s boxers grew and licked your own lips. Jean gave a slight chuckle.

    “Don’t worry baby, there’s plenty of me to go around.” He flashed you that shit-eating grin. Soon after another groan left his lips as his boxers where removed and Marco started licking the tip of his cock.

    “How is this so much hotter with [First] watching?” Jean asked. His cock twitched as Marco traced up the underside with his tongue before taking him into his mouth. You crossed your legs as you watched; the breeze from the ceiling fan gave your lower half a slight chill as you started to drip even more. After a few bobs of Marco’s head you were having a hard time controlling the urge to touch yourself and control your own breaths. Biting your lower lip you continued to watch, your hand grazing across your chest seemingly of its own volition. You knew perfectly well how skilled Marco’s tongue and mouth were.

    “Marco.” Jean breathed out. “I think our girl is getting a bit lonely.” Marco released Jean from his mouth and turned his head to get a better look at your naked body now sitting back on the counter. Your breath hitched at the smile on his face as the rest of him turned to approach you.

    “I think you’re right Jean.” He stated grasping your knees and throwing your legs back open. “Her nipples are quite hard. Care to give them some attention?” You smiled and moaned as Marco trailed a finger over your wet slit. Jean’s mouth found his way to one of your pert buds while his other hand stroked up and down the inside of your thigh. Marco, having been the only one still mostly dressed, finally began to remove the remainder of his clothing. His own member was still quite hard from the way he was fucking you just minutes before.

    “Let’s get her to a more manageable height.” Marco picked you up, the tip of his erection teasing your back entrance. You quickly wrapped your arms and legs around him as he made his way to the short coffee table in the living room, with Jean directly following behind. If you’re guess was right, this was going to be a new experience for him as the center of attention. After setting you down so that you were flat on your back he crudely spread your legs, leaned over you and took your other breast into his mouth.

    “Mmm.” The sound that Marco had wanted to hear finally reached his ears as your moan grew. You gently dropped your head back on the table, savoring the sensation. Each man really did have his own distinct way of pleasing you. Marco gave your nipple one last flick of his tongue and trailed his hands down your body.

    “Jean, baby, you better still be hard and ready cause I need it now.” Marco demanded as he took a quick look to the man behind him.

    “I was just waiting for your word.” A click was heard and shortly followed by some moaning from the brunet whose face now rested right above your womanhood. You reached your fingers down and ran them through the dark strands, trying to sooth him. Marco quickly began pressing kisses on your lower lips.

    “No, no baby, it’s ok. Relax first.” You continued to try and get him to relax enough for Jean, but failed. Marco let out a deep moan as Jean entered him. The warm breath and vibration from his throat against you caused you to pull on his hair.

    “Fuck.” Jean muttered. You glanced up to look at his face, which was now scrunched up in pleasure. You didn’t have much time to memorize the image as Marco began tickling your clit with the tip of his tongue. The action sent shivers all through your body.

    “More.” You breathed, securing your grip on his hair. The sensations that followed were a whirlwind to your mind and body. Jean continued to fuck Marco, causing him to add pressure, movement, and the occasional cry against your ever increasing sensitivity. You sat up slightly to get a better look and locked your gaze with Jean’s. He immediately picked up his speed and became more vocal, letting his moans actually be heard instead of biting them back. This caused Marco to fiercely grip your hips again, nails digging into your [s/t] skin, pulling you closer to him. His tongue delved as deep as he could get into your pussy. A hand flew to the back of his neck to as you tried to keep your balance, but once he slipped a digit into you your knees and elbows started to shake. All the while your eyes never left the golden orbs of your other lover. Marco sucked on your clit hard, ripping a loud moan from your throat. The sound and your pleasured expression mixed in with whatever Marco had been doing brought Jean over the edge. He closed his eyes as his slowed thrusts signaled he was done. Marco was undeterred from continuing his ministrations on you. Instead you took it in your own hands to get him to pause.

    “Say thank you to Jean, baby.” You pulled his head up by the back of his neck.

    “Thank you Jean.” He looked up at the other male who had returned from disposing of the condom, and then pulled you up from your spot on the small table. “And you missy. I’m so not done with you.” Marco then made his way over to the couch, pulling you behind and onto his lap with your legs on either side.  

    “I have to go to work, loves.” Jean stroked your hair before leaning down in for a kiss, “Have fun you two.”  

    “Stay-ahhh.” You moaned. Marco had slipped in another finger. Jean just shook his head and smiled before disappearing to get ready.

    “Ready for another round?” He smirked.

    “You’ve kept me on the edge for a damn good 25 minutes Marco Bott; you better fucking make me cum-AH!” His threw his hips up, ripping another moan from both of your bodies.  Today was going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really really love to get more feedback on my writing. So if you request a note, please come back and leave a comment or reply. Thanks!
> 
> As always I do not own Jean or Marco.  
> You belong to you.  
> Story belongs to me.


End file.
